le soleil a rendez vous avec la lune
by Ariane
Summary: Challenge de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName AU Johnlock. Sherlock est la nuit, John est le jour, comment vont ils concrétiser cet amour?


_Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici donc la présentation du challenge de la Saint Valentin du collectif. Le but est simple : offrir en cadeau à des membres du collectif un texte de saint valentin en cadeau pour célébrer l'amitié qui nous lie tous. le 14 mars, jour du White Day, les personnes ayant reçu un texte, auront la possibilité d'en écrire un en retour à la personne. Le texte ne peut pas dépasser 500 mots_

_Cette expérience est très émotionnelle pour moi car j'ai essayé de faire passer mon admiration pour mes valentins et valentines dans mes divers écrits. Trouver le bon fandom, et le bon fanart car j'ai toujours travaillé sur base d'un dessin pour mon inspiration. Ici pour ce texte, il s'agit d'un dessin de Sherlock et John où sherlock représente le foncé par sa grande écharpe noire et John le soleil par son étole brillante. un magnifique dessin de **TAIKOVA**_

_disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient_

_Valentine : Mun (mundachee et mudomo)_

_A celle qui m'a ouvert les portes du collectif, ma marraine que j'adore et pour qui j'avais envie de rendre un hommage sur ton surnom Mun qui me fait penser à Moon, voici mon cadeau_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Le soleil a rendez vous avec la lune

Deux êtres veillaient sur notre terre, nous permettant de vivre d'une façon sereine et douce. le premier s'appelait Sherlock, son étole bleue aux motifs étoilés nous amenait la nuit et sa douce lune. De ses grandes ailes noires, il chassait les démons et les mauvais rêves. Son travail était toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John, l'astre de lumière. Lui drapé de son étole dorée et de ses ailes éclatantes, nous prodiguait la douce chaleur et la magnifique clarté des journées. le Soleil avait mis beaucoup de temps pour trouver sa place dans le système solaire et dans le choix de son représentant, ce problème avait troublé Sherlock, habitué à vivre dans la pénombre. le noiraud était fasciné par la lumière du blond. Les premiers soirs et matins, pendant les 5 minutes qu'ils bénéficiaient, l'ombre de la nuit se laissait subjuguer par l'aura porteuse de lumière de son opposé mais sans oser l'approcher.

John se sentait triste malgré ses dons lumineux, son comparse préférait préparer ses mélanges pour le scintillement des étoiles. il avait besoin de communiquer.

Au crépuscule, quand la grande écharpe bleue faisait son devoir, John décida de faire le premier pas.

"Tu as des pouvoirs somptueux, sans toi, je ne pourrais admirer les constellations et les aurores boréales"

Sherlock étonné lui répondit . " C'est toi qui possède le meilleurs don. sans ta lumière, la terre sombrerait dans le déclin, tu es le créateur de la vie" "Et que penses tu de ce créateur?" lui murmura John, s'approchant du corps de Sherlock

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais prit le visage en coupe de John et il l'embrassa d'une façon telle, que seul l'amour véritable pouvait initier ce genre de baiser.

Malheureusement, ils ne disposaient que de 5 petites minutes le matin et 5 petites minutes le soir pour se voir. Ils étaient comblés des sentiments qu'ils partageaient mutuellement mais l'amour que les deux êtres se portaient, était si fort, qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de temps ensemble. les jours les plus difficiles étant les solstices. l'un deux devait travailler si longtemps que l'autre n'avait que le temps de l'aider à se mettre au repos avant de prendre la relève. Sherlock déposait John endormi en été et l'inverse se produisait en hiver.

Malgré tout la vie était bien faite. Martha veillait sur ces deux anges. En tant que dame Nature, elle se permettait, entre une à deux fois par an, de créer des éclipses solaires, parfois complètes, parfois partielles. Sherlock la bénissait d'ailleurs, car dans ces moments de noir complet, Lui et John avaient le temps de s'aimer, de se redécouvrir et de s'unir dans un moment de parfaite plénitude. cette osmose magique était reléguée dans le ciel sur terre . Les chanceux de ce spectacle ne savaient pas la signification exacte, mais la beauté de ces éclipses étaient juste dues à l'amour que Sherlock portait à John, un amour éternel et parfaitement réciproque qui comblait les deux époux d'un bonheur perpétuel.

* * *

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ce texte, ainsi que les autres lecteurs de ce fandom_

_A bientôt dans les reviews_

_Ariane_


End file.
